Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs
by Hime-chan17
Summary: A classic fairytale with a Rikkaidai twist! I think the title explains it all. Final part is up!
1. Someday my prince will come?

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs**

**Summary: **The classic Disney movie with a Rikkai Dai twist :)

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Snow White © Disney

yeah I haven't watched snow white in a while so if some stuff is wrong I'm sorry

--

**Prologue **

Once upon a time there lived a lovely little princes…urrr…prince named Snow White, who more commonly went by Sanada Genichirou. Her, uh, His vain and wicked stepmother the Queen feared that some day Sanada's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Prince in rags and forced him to work as a Scullery Maid. Each day the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, 'Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?' and as long as the Mirror answered, 'You are the fairest one of all,' Sanada was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy.

**A Few Days Later**

Sanada was outside brushing off the steps to the back servant's door. All of his little woodland creature friends were watching him sweep because they were too lazy to help him.

"Stupid woodland creatures…" Sanada mumbled to himself.

His forest 'friends' just stared back lazely.

Sanada had it as he threw down his broom. "TARUNDORU!! I'm sick and tired of you all just sitting there!! I wish my prince would come!! No, wait I'm not gay, I mean princess, no wait…UGGGHH!! Someone just come!! Why am I talking to you stupid animals?!"

Suddenly music started to play in the background

_Tune to __'I'm wishing/One Song'_

"Heck no, I am NOT singing!!"

_Narator: "Yes, yes you are."_

So Sanada broke out into dance and song as he sang over a little wishing well.

"I'm wishing….(I'm wishing) for the one I….love……(the one I love)." Sanada sang painfully with the well echoing back his every word.

Out of nowhere another reflection appeared in the water, making Sanada jump.

"Ore-sama heard your magnificant voice my fair lady…lad," said a beautiful young man with a mole, er, beauty mark.

"Get out of my yard." Sanada said getting up. He held the broom closer.

"But my sweet, beautiful nightengale, now that I've looked upon your lovely-ness, that is only second to my own, I must take you for my own."

Prince Atobe took our young hero by the hand and made to kiss him, but Sanada used the broom to wack the prince on the head.

"TARUNDORU!! There's no flippin' way I'm giving you my first kiss you creepy man!!"

"Fine my dear, but I will be back!"

With that said Prince Atobe mounted a pure white stallion with a long flowing mane and rode of to his castle on the horizon. Sanada stared at the sight of the prince riding off.

"WTF?!"

**Meanwhile**

Sanada's evil stepmother, the Queen, had watched the whole scene.

"So the 'Prince of Happily Ever After' thinks my stupid Sanada is beautiful? Well he has not seen my beauty yet!"

The Queen tossed 'her' wavy blue hair over her shoulder as she walked to her Magic Mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all."

"……"

"MIRROR!!"

"Mada mada dane your highness…"

"Ahem…who's the fairest one of all?"

"Sanada Genichirou is."

"…WHAT?! How can that little servant boy be fairer than me?!"

"Don't ask me, I just say what I'm told."

"Fine….the only way for me to be the fairest one again is to dispose of my stepchild, but how?" the Queen thought.

"Just have the Huntsman take him to the forest, kill him, bring back his heart in a box and show it to me."

"That's perfect!" the Queen announced as her eyes lit up. "I shall go find that Huntsman now!"

"….have him bring me back some Ponta!"

**In the Forest**

Sanada happily skipped though the flowers while singing to himself.

"……"

_Narator: "SING DARN YOU!!"_

"la la la la la……"

From a distance the Huntsman stood watching the young prince. He knew he had to kill him, but his better self was against it. However he walked up behind Sanada with a knife.

Sanada sensed something and spung around.

"TARUNDORU!!"

The poor Huntsman fell to the ground. His eyes began to tear up.

"I'm….I'm sorry Prince!!" he cried. "The Queen told me I had to kill you and bring back your heart in a box, but I can't!! Shishidou-san told me I wouldn't be able to do it and I thought I could but I just can't!!" our poor depressed Huntsman cried.

Sanada backed off slowly, "Okey….uh….thank you?"

"RUN SANADA, RUN!! Run into the forest far, far away!!"

Sanada walked off into the forest leaving the Huntsman to cry by himself.

--

Haha sorry I had to make my little idea I had today a story! Sorry about the way I made Sanada's personalitly but I think it's still enjoyable though :) so I hope you liked it and I'll see you next chapter! Reviews are welcome haha


	2. Who lives in this cottage?

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Part 2**

**Summary:** Now that our beloved Sanada is in the woods, what fate will befall him? And what's with the little cottage in the distance?

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis ©, Snow White © Disney

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy getting entries together for my county fair. Hope you find it worth the wait!

--

**In The Forest**

Sanada had been walking for what seemed like hours. He passed a lot of scary looking trees and stuff, but he didn't care 'cause he was pissed off about being in the forest.

He decided to sit down and think of what he'd do for the night. He really didn't want to stay in the forest overnight (not because he was scared, he just didn't want the bugs all over him), and was hoping he could come up with a better idea.

As he sat down thinking, a bunch of forest creatures came up to him.

Sanada looked at them. They looked back. He looked away.

"Great, no matter where I am the animals always come to me…"

Sanada looked back at the animals. He turned to a cute, fuzzy little bunny next to him.

"Do…do you know a place where I can stay the night?"

The woodland creatures jumped up and down. A deer came up and grabbed Sanada by the sleeve, tugging him up.

"I guess that means yes…why am I still talking to forest animals?!

**In Front Of A Cottage**

The forest creatures led Sanada up to the front of a cozy looking cottage. He had to admit it was rather…cute…

Sanada walked over to the door and gave it a rather hard knock. No body answered. Sanada knocked harder. Still no answer…

"TARUNDORU!!" Sanada screamed and kicked the door down.

He (and the forest animals) went inside. The place was still cozy looking, but much, MUCH to dirty.

Sanada sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "What the heck lives here? A bunch of teenage boys? This place is gross!" Sanada pondered why the animals brought him here. Maybe they disliked him?

Sanada, who was used to it from his life with the evil Queen, picked up the nearest broom and began to clean. All the little creatures joined it and did a pretty good job (for being animals).

While he was cleaning, Sanada felt the sudden urge to sing a cleaning song.

"Whistle while you work, dadadadadadada, something, something, something, whistle loud and long. Just hum a merry tune, hmhmhmhmhmhmhm…"

_Narrator: 'You're actually singing?! Without me telling you?!"_

"…I like this song…"

_Narrator: '…Well as long as you sing it…"_

So Sanada finished cleaning with a (scary) smile and a song. Soon after, he began to feel sleepy. He walked up the stairs and found a single room at the top. Going inside he saw there were seven little beds…seven VERY little beds. And they all had strange names written on them.

"What the heck are these names? Data Man, Trickster, Gentleman, Genius, Iron Wall, Junior (Demon) Ace, and Rock?" Sanada read out-loud. He decided someone had weird naming sense, and just didn't care about it.

He pushed the beds together and lay down. Even with all seven together, they were still too small for Sanada. So with his legs hanging over the side, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Somewhere In A Mine**

Somewhere in a mine nearby, there was a lot of work going on. A group of teenage boys were hard at work mining for a rare green sphere they used for a game in which the 'jewel' was hit back and forth over a net with big sticks. Anyway, the one who appeared to be the leader was taking detailed notes about the quality of the days findings. Even though his eyes were closed, he looked up in time to see the youngest of the group pick up a rock and was about to throw it.

"Akaya! How many times have we told you not to throw stuff in the mine?"

"…..a lot……"

"And have you been listening to us?"

"….no…."

"Hahahaha!! The brat got busted!" a boy with silvery hair laughed, pointing.

"Well it's about time to head home now anyway," the leader said looking at his watch.

"Yes Yanagi!!" the group cried.

So out of the mines they marched while singing a song about coming home from work.

"……………….home from work we go……."

The song didn't last very long because they were very tired.

**Back At The Cottage**

The group came back home to their cozy cottage and stopped out front.

"Darn it! Someone kicked down the --ing door again!! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US?!" the silver haired boy cried.

"Calm down Niou…" one boy with glasses said.

"As long as my cake's here, I'm good," said a boy blowing bubblegum.

So they walked inside the cottage.

"Aahhman, THEY CLEANED THE FRICKEN' KITCHEN!!" Niou screamed, again.

Just then they heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. But none of them moved 'cause it was a VERY scary sound (like a bear snoring…or a lion…or a dragon…or a cactus…).

"You go first Jackal!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're cool like that!"

Jackal couldn't argue with logic like that. So he climbed up the stairs with the others closely following with pitchforks and torches (just in case).

"Okay, on the count of three, I'm opening the door. Ready? One. Two. THREE!"

--

Haha! Cliffhanger!! Well I hope you liked it and part 3 will be here soon! :) -By the way, the door kicking part with Niou was inspired by the Dane Cook "B&E" haha I love it-


	3. The ghost is in my bed!

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Part 3**

**Summary: **Now that the "dwarfs" are home, what's in store for Sanada?

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Snow White © Disney

Yays for part 3! :D

--

_**Flashback:**__ Jackal climbed up the stairs with the others closely following with pitchforks and torches (just in case)._

"_Okay, on the count of three, I'm opening the door. Ready? One. Two. THREE!"_

_**End of Flashback!**_

Jackal kicked the door open and they stormed in.

"Do you see anything?"

"The beds!! The sheets are moving!!" Akaya screamed.

In his sleep, Sanada rolled over. He was starting to wake up which moved the sheets.

"AAHHHHHH!!" Akaya and the bubble-gum blowing boy screamed.

Sanada was awake now, still under the sheets, and was stretching.

"Go Rock, GO!!" Akaya screamed while throwing a rather large rock at Sanada.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG!! WHAT THE --!?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!! The ghost has a potty mouth like Niou!!"

Sanada was pissed. Not only was his sleep interrupted, but he had a very large rock thrown at him. Whoever these people were, he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

"TARUNDORU!! What ghost?! What are you crazy people talking about?!" Sanada yelled getting out of the sheets.

"Hey, that's not a ghost! It's a man!"

Yanagi walked over to Sanada, "My apologies for my friends' behavior."

Sanada looked at them. "Who the heck are you?" he looked around. "And why are your beds smaller than you are?"

"Well, the beds are just for effect…there was an 89.7604923 percent chance that the others just wanted to have little beds with their nicknames on them, so we made them."

"We have normal sized beds outside; they broke after the last…_incident_, and we were fixing them," Jackal said.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I Yanagi Renji, or Data Man."

"I'm Jackal Kuwahara, or the Iron Wall."

"The Trickster! Or you can call me Niou Masaharu."

"The Gentleman, Hiroshi Yagyuu at your service," the man with the glasses said.

_-pop- _"Bunta Marui, or the Genius!" said the boy with the bubblegum.

"And I'm Akaya Kirihara! Or also known as the Junior Ace!"

"Your bed also says 'Demon' on it," Sanada pointed out.

"That was me…" Niou said leaning against the wall.

"And who is Rock?"

"Oh he's the one I threw at you! His name's Rock!"

Sanada picked up the very large and heave rock Akaya had thrown at him. He held it up and turned to Akaya. Akaya just smiled.

"He weighs 26lbs!!" Akaya said with a huge grin.

'_I had a 26lb rock thrown at me?!' Sanada thought._

He turned back to Akaya (who was still smiling).

"TARUNDORU!!" he yelled and slapped poor little Akaya.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!! Yanagi!! The mean man hit me!!"

Niou walked up to Sanada and shook his hand, "Thank you…thank you so much."

"Anyway," Yagyuu said changing the subject. "Now that you know who we are, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sanada Genichirou. Though I'm sometimes called……Snow…White….."

"You're the princess, I mean prince?!" Marui asked popping his huge gum bubble.

"Yes…"

"Well what are you doing all the way out here your majesty?" Jackal asked.

"The Queen tried to have me killed."

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh….that must suck," Niou added.

**A Few Minutes After The Conversation Downstairs In The Kitchen**

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh, dinner smells good!" Akaya said cheerfully. He was holding Rock.

"Is he always this happy?" Sanada asked while finishing cooking dinner.

"Only when he has Rock….or it might just be the sight of you in a frilly plaid apron," Marui said popping his gum.

"Why would either of those make him happy?"

"He enjoys the rock's company…and plaid turns him on."

"Oh…" Sanada thought, _'I didn't need to know that….'_

Niou reached for the food Sanada placed on the table, but instead received a slap.

"TARUNDORU!! No food 'till you wash up!"

"What?!" everyone whined…well everyone except Yanagi, Yagyuu, and Jackal. And Rock, but he doesn't like to mention his speaking disabilities.

--

Yays for a special guest appearance!! lol It's Sanada's family rock as ROCK! XD

Yeah I'm sorry for leaving it how it is…it was getting long to type and I have to think of what they should do when they wash-up…. my sis had a pretty good idea so I might use hers' haha. Part 4 will be up soon!


	4. Party for the Princess, er, Prince!

Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Part 4

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Part 4**

**Summary: **Time to wash up for dinner! And what ever happened to the poor Huntsman and the Queen?

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Snow White © Disney

Yes, I know in part 3 there were some spelling errors….so please stop hurting me!! Forgive me!! I typed it at like 2am and even with spell check, my English sucks! (and yes, it is my native and first language…) Anyway here's part 4! Sorry it took so long again, I had been showing a pig at my county fair. Enjoy!

--

There was much screaming and slapping, but everyone finally went outside to wash up like Sanada told them to.

Hiroshi, being the gentleman he is, pumped the water into the large basin-thing for them, while Marui looked for soap.

"What kind of soap is this?" Niou asked as he grabbed a circular, pink, rose petal filled soap bar (even though its round, could you still call it a 'bar of soap'?) from Marui's hands when he came back.

"It was the only one he'd give me after I called him Sanada-Hime when I asked for soap. He said he made it with milk from some wild goat friend of his or something".

"…..ahhh……."

So everyone started to wash up with the round, pink, rose petal filled, goat milk soap. They also started to sing, but it didn't last long because Niou and Marui decided to hold Akaya's head underwater and were timing how long it took him till he stopped breathing. That didn't last long either because Rock came to Akaya's rescue.

After the drama called 'Washing up for Dinner', everyone filed inside to eat. And even though it smelled good, Sanada's cooking wasn't the best in the magical land, but it wasn't that bad and nobody died from eating it.

When they were done eating, they made Sanada clean up the dishes and take a bath after that while they got a little 'surprise' ready for him.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CASTLE**

The Queen stood in front of her magic mirror, laughing her butt off. In her hands was the box that contained 'Snow White's' heart.

"Well magic mirror, I have Sanada's heart in the box! Now who is the fairest one of all?"

"Sanada is your Evil-ness."

"WHAT?! He's dead!! How can he be beautiful when he's a cold, dead…thing!?"

"Mada mada dane your highness….that's not Sanada's heart in the box…he's still alive…"

"…….._what_……?"

"The Huntsman just got some idiot to kill a pig and put its heart in the box instead."

-Somewhere, Shishidou sneezed.-

"That stupid Huntsman!! I knew he wouldn't be able to do it!!"

"Then why'd you have him try? He never even brought back my Ponta…."

"Fine then! If you want something done right, do it yourself!"

With that the Queen marched off to her super secret special semi-underground dungeon hideout lab place.

**BACK AT THE COTTAGE**

Sanada sighed as he came out of the bath. Someone (he assumed it was Niou) had taken his clothes and didn't leave behind any clean/new ones. So he just had to walk around with a rather small, almost see through towel around his waist until he found some clothes.

He thought there might still be the laundry he hung out to dry outside so he headed down the hall towards the door when…..

"SURPRISE!!"

Everyone jumped out and threw confetti in the air.

Everyone looked at Sanada. Sanada looked at everyone. Everyone looked away as Sanada went outside.

After a few minutes, Sanada came back inside wearing one of the boy's yellow and black jerseys. And yet again, everyone yelled "Surprise!!" and threw confetti in the air.

"What is all this for?" Sanada asked looking around at the living room. He thought he saw a cactus.

"It's a fiesta to show our thanks!!" Akaya cried happily as Jackal put a sombrero on Sanada's head and Marui handed him a colorful stick.

"Why are you thanking me, what's with the sombrero, and why do I need a stick?" Sanada asked, even more puzzled.

"We are thanking you for all the cleaning you did for us," Jackal said.

"There was a 92.02189423490589 percent chance Akaya, Marui, Niou, and Rock wanted a Mexican themed party to thank you with," Renji said looking at his data.

"And the stick is for the piñata!" Marui said putting a blindfold on Sanada and leading him to a very colorful piñata shaped like a kitty that resembled a certain boy from the nearby land of Seigaku.

"No wait! I don't want to hit the piñata!"

So after much ducking, anger, and hurtful words that made Akaya cover Rock's ears, Sanada finally threw down the stick.

"TARUNDORU!!" he screamed as he hit the piñata. He always hated them….especially since he could never hit them.

"Wow…you just broke the piñata with your bare hands!!" Akaya shouted, amazed.

"I did?" Sanada asked, taking off his blindfold.

"You did!!" Akaya and Marui hugged Sanada, and Akaya made sure Rock got to hug him too.

Sanada was…well… very proud of himself for actually breaking open a piñata for the first time in his life; and with his bare hands no less. He couldn't help but smile the whole rest of the party.

The party went on for about 5 more hours, and consisted of salsa and tortilla chips, pin the tail on the cactus, and, after a few to many shots of pink lemonade, they got Renji to do the Mexican Hat Dance around a sombrero.

Soon after, however, they began to get sleepy. So they got a bunch of pillows and blankets and threw them on the floor where there was a free-for-all to get the softest pillows and blankets; not to mention a place on the floor to sleep. Sanada got lucky, being a prince and all, and was able to get the best pillow and blanket, and he headed upstairs to sleep on the little beds again. He was almost asleep when he heard from downstairs:

"Good night Sanada –hic- Hime-san!!"

"….."

"I –hic- said goooo-d night –hic- princess-essssss!!"

"Good night Renji," Sanada yelled back, wondering how just a few cups of pink lemonade could make a guy act so drunk.

"Rock says good night too!!"

"Good night Rock, good night Akaya," Sanada shouted again.

After a few more good nights, everyone was finally asleep.

--

Well there's part 4! My little sis was dying for me to have the party be a fiesta with a piñata, so I made it so. XD lol I have a feeling Niou spiked the pink lemonade…

Oh yes, I added a poll on my profile about which story I should do after this one, so please check it out if you have time. :) And thank you to everyone who favored this story, or added it to your watch list, etc. Those actions help keep me going!! haha


	5. It's the Queen!

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Part 5**

**Summary: **Oh noes! What does the evil queen have in store for everyone?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis it is copyrighted with this cool little symbol © by Takeshi Konomi

Hey! Sorry it took so long for part 5…I was kind of busy…this one's kind of long but I hope you enjoy it though! :)

--

**In the Queen's Underground Place**

The Queen had made her way under the castle to her underground lab. It was filled with crazy and amazing bottles, vials, old dead stuff, torture items, and what looked like a tiny squished Oishi in a jar.

"Hmmm….what potion to make…" the Queen muttered. "Ah! I know! I'll change my appearance first so that stupid Sanada won't recognize me!"

So the Queen proceeded to create a potion that could change appearances. It was a somewhat long process because it required a bolt of lightning, and the Queen had to strangle one out of the sky when it didn't come willingly.

Once the potion was made, the Queen poured it into a small goblet.

"Well bottoms up," the Queen said raising the cup to drink. After swallowing, the room began to spin. Lights flashed, smoke came out of nowhere, and the usual effects that come with drinking potions like this.

"Oh screw the drama!"

_Narrator: …Yes…Sorry…_

So the Queen looked in a mirror and saw the potion had worked.

"Success! Now I need a way to poison that boy…" the Queen looked around the room. Cheese? No that would go bad to fast. Water? No it would change color. And then the Queen saw it…a bright red, juicy apple.

"Perfect," the Queen said with a smirk. The Queen reached past the apple and picked up a piece of steak.

"That boy always enjoyed his meat. And the potion will look just like a marinade!"

So the Queen dipped the delicious looking steak into a cauldron filled with poison juice, then put it into a Tupperware box that a Girl Scout was brave enough to try to sell at the castle.

With an evil smile and laugh, the Queen left the castle to find Sanada. Except that the mirror never said where he was, so the Queen went to ask.

"Mirror where is Sanada?"

"He's in a cottage with six men and a rock."

"Six men and a rock?! What a skank! He always had a thing for rocks!"

"Mada mada dane."

So now the Queen left the castle.

**Back at the Cottage**

Sanada was finishing packing left-over chips and salsa for the boy's lunch at the mines that day.

All the boys and Rock came down the stairs and grabbed their lunch.

"Sanada?"

"What Akaya?"

"Did you…"

"Yes," Sanada cut him off, handing him a small bag that had a small lunch for Rock.

"Yays!" Akaya made Rock say 'thank you' to Sanada and hug him.

As they all filed out the door, Renji (who still had a slight hangover from the pink lemonade) took Sanada aside.

"Now Sanada, I know you can take care of yourself, but remember not to talk to strangers."

"But strangers have the best candy!" Niou shouted.

"CANDY?! Where?!" Marui yelled spinning around.

"With a stranger," Niou replied.

"Let's go look for one!" Marui cried running off. So the rest of them followed.

**A Little Later**

Sanada stood by the window in the kitchen. He was humming to himself while rolling out crust for a pie. (Who knew he could cook so well?)

The forest creatures watched him with hungry looks on their faces. Sanada looked back at them with the same hungry look; he didn't have breakfast, and that squirrel was looking good.

Snapping out of that, he said to them, "You can't have this. It's a chocolate raspberry mousse pie. If you eat the chocolate you'll die and be dead."

"How terrible," came a strange voice suddenly, making Sanada jump.

"Who the heck are you?" Sanada asked the…well he couldn't really tell what it was since it was wearing a long cape with a hood.

"Why my dear, I'm just an old woman from the nearby mill. I came walking by and saw the cute animals," the woman said with a familiar smile. The animals ran and hid behind bushes.

"You know…you look really familiar," Sanada said. Indeed the woman looked very familiar once she pulled back her hood. That bluish hair, that kind but evil looking smile, those eyes…

"Why, my dear, are you staring?"

"Well…you don't look very old at all, but rather very young. And you also remind me of someone I know…"

"And who is that?"

"The evil Queen…only you have a very distinguished looking moustache. The Queen didn't have one."

"Huzah!" the Queen said in her mind. "The disguise worked!"

"Well my dear you look hungry," she said to Sanada. "I have a very nice piece of steak."

"I'm not supposed to talk to, or take candy from, strangers."

"It's not candy, and you can trust an old woman like me, right?" the Queen said, taking out the piece of meat.

The forest animals used their animal senses to decide the meat was poisoned and Sanada needed help. So some of them ran to get the boys in the mines.

The Queen waved the totally amazing steak in front of Sanada. It looked so…beautiful. And he was soooooo hungry.

"Give that here!" Sanada shouted grabbing the steak. He devoured it as fast as you could say 'snickerdoodle cookies'.

Sanada looked up from the meat suddenly. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. It became hard to breathe, and he felt his heart stop as he fell over to the ground.

The Queen laughed and laughed and laughed in a very evil way.

**Back at the Mines**

The boys were hard at work when the forest animals came running in.

"What's the matter?" Yagyuu asked.

"I don't know I don't speak forest animal," Marui replied blowing a bubble.

"Le Gasp! Rock says the animals are telling us Sanada's in trouble! There was a lady with bluish hair and an evil smile offering Sanada poisoned meat!"

"….."

"THE QUEEN!!" everyone screamed.

"Oh no, Sanada can't refuse meat!"

"Hurry, let's go!"

So every one got on the back of a deer, who ran as fast as they could while carrying a man bigger then them by 3 times, back to the cottage.

As the arrived, the Queen came running out of the cottage laughing still.

"There she is!" Jackal yelled.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!! You'll never get me alive!" the Queen yelled, running towards the very nearby mountains.

"After her quick!" Renji said, and they ran after the Queen with the forest animals behind them.

--

Haha cliffhanger! XD And to better understand the Rock part, Rock can speak fluent forest animal, and Akaya can speak fluent rock (as long as it's not a sedimentary based rock) lol.

Well the story is almost over! Only one or two more parts left and maybe an epilogue for fun. :) The poll is still on my page, so if you'd be so kind as to vote for my next story that would be great. Right now it looks like it'll be Hyotei doing the "Little Mermaid". XD

Hope you liked this part!


	6. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Part 6**

**Summary: **Oh noes! Sanada is dead and the Queen is on the loose! What can the boys do?

**Rating: T (**for some boyXboy kissing XP)

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Prince of Tennis, but Takeshi Konomi does. I do not own the original Disney version of Snow White either…I'm just altering it to fit my whims.

Hello! So sorry it's been so long since I posted this!! I've been very busy and without a laptop the past 4 days. I'll update all my stories soon, including my M rated Silver Pair one…finally! XD Hope you all enjoy! Final chapter, but not the complete end.

--

**Flash Back!!**

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!! You'll never get me alive!" the Queen yelled, running towards the very nearby mountains.

"After her quick!" Renji said, and they ran after the Queen with the forest animals behind them.

**End of Flash Back!!**

The boys and forest creatures chased the Queen up to a very tall mountain. It was very hard to run with all the rocks, especially while carrying pitchforks in the pouring rain with no source of light.

They ran all the way to the very top of a very steep cliff with a very long drop if you fell of. The Queen got there first, and noticed that there was no other way out.

"What the -- am I going to do now?!" the Queen thought to herself.

That's when she noticed it; a giant boulder that could easily crush the boys if she rolled it down hill.

"Akaya! Hurry up!" Jackal cried out.

"I can't! I dropped Rock!"

"What do you mean you dropped Rock?!"

"I did! And I can't find him with so many wild rocks around us!"

"Well hurry up and find him!"

While Akaya was searching for Rock, the Queen was pushing the boulder so that it would roll down the hill. After much pushing, the giant rock finally came lose and began to roll.

The older boys were able to see it coming and did crazy high jumps and flips in the air to avoid being squished by the boulder. But not Akaya…he never saw it coming. He was too busy looking for Rock that he didn't see it.

Just as Akaya found Rock, he heard Renji cry out, "Akaya! NOOOO!!", and he looked up to see a giant rock coming towards him.

"Akaya!!"

Akaya looked at the rock. His eyes narrowed. If it was a showdown it wanted, a showdown is what it was going to get. Akaya jumped in the air, did a back-flip, and punched the boulder mid-air, and watched it shatter to pieces.

Everyone, even the Queen, stared.

"No!! How could you! That was supposed to kill you all!" the Queen shouted.

"Hahahaha! Nothing could kill us!" Niou said.

"You little --! I hope you -- in -- with a very painful knife in your --, --!!"

"Les Gasp!!" Akaya cried while covering Rock's ears.

"That's not language used by a lady, yet alone a queen!" Yagyuu said shocked.

"And another thing! I'm not a girl, I'm a MAN!!" the Queen shouted.

-Insert huge gasp here-

"How can that be?! In all your official documents your name was always…"

"It's a stupid typo! My name is not Yuki, it's Yukimura!! YUKIMURA!! And I'm a MAN!!"

"My eyes! It's too scary!" Akaya cried. "Go Rock, GO!!" he shouted, throwing Rock at the crazy man who was disguised as a woman with a moustache.

-Donk-

Rock hit Yukimura right on the head.

"Ouch! What the…?"

In the confusion, the manly Queen slipped on the very wet Rock and fell off the edge of the cliff.

"Darn you all! Darn you all to heck!!" was the last thing they heard of the Queen as he fell to his doom.

"Yay Rock! You destroyed the evil Queen who was really an evil man!" Marui cheered, throwing Rock in the air.

"What about Sanada?!"

They paused. They had forgotten about him, but rushed home to see what became of him.

When they arrived they saw his body on the floor of the kitchen. Renji examined Sanada.

"There's a 99.9 percent chance…that he's dead," he said, starting to cry.

Soon they were all crying, even Rock.

The next day, they decided to build Sanada a coffin made of glass. When Marui asked why it would be made of glass, Yagyuu responded by saying it was for the forest to see Sanada's "beauty", even in death.

"Sanada wasn't beautiful at all!" Niou said back.

"Rock thought he was beautiful…."Akaya said holding Rock while crying again.

So they dressed Sanada's body in a very, very sparkly version of their uniforms and his black cap he had brought with him. They laid him in the very expensive satin lined coffin and put the see-through lid on.

All the woodland creatures brought flowers to put around the coffin that wasn't buried. They just couldn't burry him after spending so much money to make the glass lid.

As they were looking at Sanada, they heard a horse galloping towards them.

"Ore-sama has looked all over for the prince!"

"Well you just missed him, he's dead now," Niou told the strange guy on the horse.

"Ore-sama will use his princely powers to revive the beautiful man!" he said getting off the horse.

"Is that Prince Atobe?" Marui asked.

"Yeah, it is," Jackal replied.

"Didn't Sanada say he was a creepy stalker guy before?" Niou asked.

Prince Atobe came up to the coffin and pushed back the lid. He looked down at the dead boy and smiled.

"Ore-sama shall wake you up! Then you will come back to my castle in the land of Hyotei and be my queen!"

Prince Atobe closed his eyes, leaned down, and pressed his petal-soft lips onto Sanada's cold, dead ones.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!! My eyes!!" Akaya cried, running behind Renji.

Sanada's body became warm again, and he got his color back in his skin. His heart even started to beat again.

Sanada still had his eyes closed, so he thought he was just dreaming.

"Mmmmmm….what's going on?" he thought to himself. "And what is on my mouth?"

He opened his eyes slightly to see that the creepy stalker prince was kissing him. Kissing him! Suddenly his eyes widened in shock, "His tongue is in my mouth!!"

Springing up, he began chocking and spitting.

"See! Ore-sama has revived you!"

"What?!"

"Now come my queen!" Prince Atobe carried Sanada to his horse (man he's strong) and lifted him onto the saddle.

"What the heck? Where are you taking me?! Get me down!!"

Atobe mounted his horse and held on to Sanada as he rode off into the sunset toward his castle.

The boys just stared. "Tarundoru!!" was all they could hear in the distance.

"Renji, what just happened?" Akaya asked.

"There's a 100 percent chance that Sanada will be forced to marry Atobe and be his queen."

"Oh…"

And the boys looked at the disappearing figure of a horse with a rider and a passenger, who was trying desperately to get off, fading into the distance.

The End!!

--

Haha well that was that! I'm still going to add a fun little epilogue, but that was the official final chapter! Thank you all very much for reading! I hope you'll all check out my other stories, and my newest story which will be coming soon (and according to the poll, it looks like I will be doing the Little Mermaid, Hyotei version)!


	7. Epilogue

**Sanada and the Seven Dwarfs Epilogue**

**Summary: **Some time has passed since Sanada was carried off into the sunset…

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Snow White © Disney

Haha, well here is the final part of this story! I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for reading the story till the end!

--

Prince Atobe hurried to Sanada's room. It had been quite a few months since their wedding. Even though Sanada was basically forced into marrying him and they had to drag him out to the alter, it was a good wedding. Except that those 6 men and that rock were invited.

As Atobe sped up he recalled what had happened. That Niou had dyed all the water in the toilets in the men's bathroom red (which didn't go over too well with some of the guests of the male species…), Renji was placing bets with Inui from the land of Seigaku about percents of things happening to Sanada, Yagyuu and Jackal were, thankfully, well behaved, Akaya threw Rock at some guy with a moustache that had looked just slightly like the now dead Queen Yukimura, and Marui dived off the 17 story castle into the giant cake.

Sanada had looked beautiful in his designer wedding gown (that he was forced into) that came with a jeweled veil that was just under 10 feet long (needless to say he tripped a lot down the aisle). Anyway, Atobe shook all those thoughts from his head as he came closer to Sanada's current room. Yes, it had been almost a year since they were married, and Prince Atobe had waited for this day ever since Sanada told him the news about 9 months ago.

Stopping in front of Sanada's door, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He could feel his heart racing as he knocked on the door.

"Come on in your highness! He's doing fine!" the servant girl said.

"Goodness, how long have we been with him?" an older woman who worked there asked.

"Oh, a good few hours! It was actually not that long."

"Yes, but his he really ok?!" Atobe asked.

"Of course your majesty. He's healthy and strong enough."

"He sure was sweating a lot though…it looked pretty painful too." the younger girl said as they left Sanada's room.

"Sanada? Ore-sama is here! How is it?"

"…fine…" Sanada replied in a tired voice. He was leaning back on the bed looking very exhausted with a small bundle by his side.

"May I see it now? I rushed over as soon as I heard you were done!"

"I can't believe you made that happen to me! I'm never doing that again!" Sanada yelled.

"But what if I want another one later?"

"No!"

"Fine…may ore-sama see?" Atobe asked, holding out his hands.

Sanada handed Prince Atobe the bundle.

"Oh, Sanada, it's beautiful!" Atobe gasped, unfolding the bundle.

"So it was well worth the wait?"

"Of course!"

"Good, because I'm exhausted from it! It was such an intense labor…"

"I'd imagine! You've never done this before."

"I must say, I'm rather proud of myself…"

"Yes, I am too. But…Sanada?"

"Yes?"

"Does it really take the average person 9 months to make a sweater?"

"……"

"I mean, I know I asked you to make me one 9 months ago to give you time to finish it before winter, but did you really need all this time?"

"….."

"…."

"TARUNDORO!!" –slap-

--

The End! Haha, so how did you like the epilogue? Prince Atobe wanted his beautiful Sanada to make him a sweater and it took Sanada 9 months to finish it once he agreed to make one. XD The servant girls that were there helped Sanada with keeping the yarn from being tangled and helped with basic knitting stuff. And the reason Sanada took so long is because he can't knit to save his life, and the castle cat kept playing with the hanging yarn and unraveled the sweater. XD XD XD Hope to see you all next story!


End file.
